Shinobi Wizard
by zati shal
Summary: Naruto uses a jutsu to preserve the peace he has strived so hard for, sending him far into the future to help his descendant when a new threat comes along in the form of Voldemort. I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto assume plot for Naruto went basically cannon up to Karuma's naming as that is all i have read. pairings have yet to be decided there will be a poll on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**When Time ends and Eternity Begins**

Rokudime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki lay down for the final time in his bed. He was eighty seven now. Much like his former mentor the Sandime he had lived and served his village to a ripe old age. Leading the peoples of the shinobi world into an era of peace after stopping the rise of the Jubi and killing Tobi and his minions. Karuma, fully joined with his yin and yang chakra in balance was willing to go through with this final plan to rid the world of the Jinchuriki system once and for all. Naruto's entire bedroom and body where covered in a sealing array that only true masters of the art would ever be able to determine the true meaning for. It was a time space array that would fling the user far into the future following the person's blood line to a descendent that would then become host to the user's consciousness. It was based slightly on Orochimaru's original body swapping jutsu but for one key detail. Instead of forcing a take over the user was given a chance to ask permission and the relationship would become symbiotic.

Normaly Naruto wouldn't have considered doing something like this but he was counting on his high natural chakra reserves that, had only grown over the years, along with Kurama's to send him and the last bijuu far enough into the future that the tales of Jinchuriki and their abilities where mere legends. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to get through the hand signs to activate the array, and considering his sign speed had only decreased slightly as he got older it was indeed a considerable amount of signs.

He was flung far indeed into the future as he finished the jutsu. He saw the world he had strived so hard collapse after only five generations much of the knowledge lost to myth and legend. He saw his descendants move west to newer countries, integrating into the pagan religions and life of the druids. Becoming known as wizards first as the line of Gryffindor then latter the last daughter of that line as peverell and finally Potter. The reemergence of technologies similar and greater than what his own time had. He saw as the last young couple of his line was struck down by a man steeped deep in dark chakra, his mind as warped by rage and vengeance as Sasuke's had been. The mother cried for mercy on her only son and Naruto took his chance he entered her mind and brought her in with him, stopping time around them as he brought her in to her mind with him.

~1~1~

Lily Potter looked around frantically, she was in her mindscape, the living room of her child hood home. How had she gotten here? Had the trauma of what was about to happen been too much? No she was stronger than that. Then she noticed it. Another presence in her mind with her, immense and ancient. She turned and saw a blond man in his late thirties sitting in her father's old lazy boy chair. He wore white robes and had a slight eastern aristocratic look to his face, even with the whisker like birth marks on his face. He had that look on his face that James always had when he was about to pull a massive prank. "Who are you and what are you doing in my head. If you hadn't noticed I'm a bit busy."

The man smiled, "my family always seems so drawn to strong redheads." He muttered more to himself than her but she still heard it. "My name is Naruto Namikze, the far distant ancestor of the Potter line, from what your people know as Atlantis, and mine called the Elemental nations. I have slowed time for us by bringing us deep into your subconscious but I must be fast." Naruto said seeing questions forming on her lips, "I am here to offer your son, who I would normally make this offer to is far too young to understand what I am saying I offer it to you. At the time of my death I was leader of my nation both military and civilian and we had just ended a great war over control of power that for generations had kept a rough semblance of balance but in truth only fostered a cycle of hate and anger among the people of the Elemental nations. Being the container of the last of this power I used a strong spell to cast my consciousness and this power far into the future. This spell would allow me to offer a descendant that I deemed worthy the opportunity to host my consciousness and learn from me. I have offered this to only three others who have refused graciously. This is not a burden to take on lightly but I fear if I do not interfere here there will be no one left and I will be sucked back through time to the point of my death and all that I fought to stop will be for naught. If you accept on behalf of your son, I will be able to protect him from the man currently brandishing his wand at you, though it may weaken me for a time, I will still be able to protect and help your son with the struggle set before him."

Lily thought for a moment. This all seemed so surreal to her but she had read some of the Potter journals once she became Lady Potter. Godric Gryffindor had made mention of something similar that in his youth a specter had appeared of a blond man in white robes who offered the power of his ancestors. He had refused confident enough in his own power and the specter had accepted this leaving behind a gift in the form of knowledge of body augmentation magick. This magick had lead to Godric becoming one of the foremost warriors of the age before founding Hogwarts, and also a well kept family secret. If this was the same specter than this may be her only chance to save her son and leave him someone aside from Sirius and Remus, as Peter had obviously betrayed them, who would be able to teach their son how to be a Potter.

"Alright, I accept on behalf of my son Harold James Ignotous Potter. Please save him!" she said pleading in the end.

Naruto nodded and time sped up and the world came back into view around them, only for Lilly to be struck down by the bolt of green energy that was the death curse. Naruto moved fast sending his and Kurama's chakra into a protective barrier around young Harry rebounding the curse sent the baby's way back to its master, shattering the barely human wizard's body and soul. A piece of soul shard tried to burrow its way into the child to possess him but Naruto kept it out leaving only a lighting shaped scar. A sealing array formed all over young Harry's body before condensing into an Uzumaki swirl on the boy's stomach, and Naruto and Karuma settled into the boys mind. But that didn't matter to the two at the moment as they both fell into a sort of healing sleep to recover the chakra they had lost traveling through time and fending off the latest dark lord.

Karuma looked at his friend and partner and smiled, "I am no longer needed boy, father's goal is yours now." He thought to himself and let the last of his chakra be absorbed into the blond man before he could protest.

Naruto was shocked but not overly so, he had been expecting it for some time. So he would be teaching his many great grandson alone. So be it. With that he rested, though little did he know it would be seven years before he was awoken to the world at large and his charge's miserable state there in.


	2. Chapter 2: When Anger Clouds the Mind

Chapter 2: When Anger Clouds the Mind

**A/N:** to my loyal readers I am sorry for the long wait on the update. From now on I will try to update every other Thursday. Hope you enjoy!

For seven years Harry endured the hatred of his relatives. It was mostly passive for the first few years of his living there. They fed him the bare minimum, never took him to the doctors to get shots, only his magic keeping him from contracting an illness, and when he one day crawled into the cupboard under the stairs they let him stay there. At age four when he was old enough to reach the counter his aunt forced him to start cooking, never caring if he burned himself, only if he ruined the food.

Harry by nature was a curious child and very intelligent to boot so he picked up the new skill quickly, especially after convincing his aunt to let him watch Julia Childs on the telly. It was one of the few things that made him smile. He also had to weed and maintain the front gardens. His uncle chose to mostly ignore his existence aside from a few jibes every now and then, and refusing to call him by his name, opting for Freak or Boy.

You would think that once he had to be more in the public eye the abuse would abate at least a little bit but in reality it just got worse and worse as school went on. At age five in Kindergarten he and Dudley where placed in separate classes. The Dursleys tried to sabotage him at first by telling the teachers he was a menace and to treat any misbehavior with whatever punishment they wanted and that their precious Dudley was an angel. After the first few weeks that fell through though as they saw it was really the reverse, Harry was quiet but intelligent and really friendly to his class mates and Dudley would never do homework and was a terror to the others in his class. The school became suspicious at that point and started to discreetly look into the matter. Unfortunately for Harry once the questions got to child protective services evidence seemed to disappear and people started to look the other way. Uncle Vernon on the other hand was livid someone would dare cast aspersions on his family, despite how true they might be. So he took it out, rightly in his mind, on the Freak. That would be the first of many beatings to follow.

The first time Harry and Dudley brought home their report cards was another significant time. Dudley was by no means stupid, but he was lazy and rude and so got mostly low marks and nothing above average. Harry on the other hand was a very intelligent child and got high marks. He learned that night that it would be best to get his answers mostly wrong from now on if he didn't want Uncle Vernon to use the metal end of his belt again. There were a few others like when a substitute teacher's hair turned blue after yelling at Harry or when he somehow got on the school roof while running from Dudley but the worst came at age eight.

Despite Dudley's attempts to bully away friends on the school yard he had acquired one true friend who stuck by him for as long as they had been in school together, they had luckily been placed in the same class together since Kindergarten, which was almost unheard of. Abraham Morgan had stuck by Harry Potter, the boys bonding over books in the library.

The two tended to stay in the library on recesses and at lunch to avoid the Dudley and his gang of bullies. By age eight the two were best friends, they were both sitting in the library at lunch one day in fall, one reading on Japanese legends and the other looking through an English to Japanese dictionary.

Harry sighed "I just don't get it Abe, how can I have dreams in Japanese when I have never even read the language before let alone heard it?"

Abe shrugged his shoulders, "how should I know?" Abe said in confusion "Maybe mom or dad would they know lots. You should come over tomorrow and ask them."

Harry bit his lip nervously "I don't know…"

"Oh come on we have been friends for, like ever, and you still haven't met my parents! Dad thinks I'm making you up like I'm crazy or something, you don't want my own dad thinking I'm crazy do you!" Abe exclaimed flailing his arms and making the librarian glare their way.

Harry thought about it for a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were medical professionals, Mr. Morgan was Doctor and Mrs. Morgan was a Nurse. If they noticed the signs of abuse there would be questions, and questions would lead to beatings. "I don't know but I'll ask ok?" He said even though he didn't really think he would.

Abe nodded triumphantly. He knew about the abuse Harry suffered and had been looking for a way to get him over so his Dad could look his friend over. Maybe now he could get him some help. The rest of the day went by with out incident and Harry and Abe parted ways after Abe made Harry promise to ask to come over again. Dudley only shoved Harry a few times on the walk home so it wasn't too bad, but his day became a hundred times worse as he stepped over the threshold of number 4 Privet Drive.

Vernon was in a drunken rage and smelled heavily of scotch as he stood in the living room shouting at Petunia. The woman seemed genuinely scared of the man. He had been fired from Grunnings after it was found out that he had been stealing from the accounts. They didn't have much proof but they had enough to suspend him until a full investigation could be conducted, police inquiry and all.

He turned when the door opened to yell at who would dare enter his house without knocking and his drunk mind burned with rage as he saw the freak. "You! This is your fault Freak!" he yelled charging down the hall, Dudley barely had time to get out of the way before his father was on his cousin. Petunia went around through the kitchen and back to the entrance hall and grabbed Dudley to take him out for ice cream while her husband got out his frustrations on the freak where they belonged. The beating was harsh and bloody as Vernon used his fists to start pounding on the poor child. His magic tried to defend him as best it could but the whale of a man broke a rib and an arm and bloodied his face before there was a bright flash of light that threw Vernon away from the last of the Potter's into the wall, making it crumble and knocking him out at the same time. When the light faded Harry was gone from the house.

~**Mindscape~**

Harry jerked awake in a room that looked similar to the school library gasping for breath. The last thing he remembered was his uncle charging at him so he didn't know what was going on. As he looked around he noticed that while it looked like his school library it definitely was not. There where subtle and not so subtle differences, the most obvious of which were the pipes lining the ceiling and floors and the squiggly lines that seemed to converge into the center of the room in a giant swirl on the ground underneath a man sleeping in the middle. _Where the heck am I? _he thought frantically as he edged closer to the man on the floor. _And who the heck is he._

As he got closer he noticed the man seemed to be in his late thirties. He had spiky blond hair that had a speckling of grey near his temples. He had odd scars on each cheek that looked like whiskers. "He-hello?" Harry said hesitantly edging still closer, his curious nature overriding his caution for the moment. When the man only stirred but didn't wake he edged closer and poked him in the cheek, "Excuse me sir?"

The man gave a snort and shot up, "I'm up Nata, I'm up!" he declared sleepily before rubbing his eyes and looking around blearily. After a moment he blinked in confusion before looking around, recognition and resignation seemed to flash across his face before looking back at Harry and smiling, "oh right, Hi there Harry, didn't think I would be seeing you this soon. You must be what only six?"

Harry was shocked that the man seemed to know him and stood away defensively, "I'm eight, who are you and how do you know me?"

The man laughed nervously and smiled trying to be placating, "Right sorry, My name is Naruto Namikaze, sixth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves believe it!" the man said with fire in his eyes, "and I am your far distant ancestor. As for where we are, well we are in your mind."

Harry looked at the man skeptically, "Prove it." He demanded

"Uh" Naruto thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "oh I know, it's your mind so you can make anything you want here right? Go ahead try it."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before two cushy looking chairs appeared hanging from the ceiling by chains like swings. Harry was so startled he fell back into his own in shock.

Naruto looked at them appreciatively, "Nice! So more explanation is in order I guess." With that Naruto launched into a full explanation of how he came to be here, including the night Harry's parents died defending him and how magic, or chakra as it was once called was real. He also gave a bit of back ground on the elemental nations and the shinobi system. He explained that through his mother's sacrifice and his sealing array he had been kept safe from the killing curse sent by the dark wizard Voldemort but that it had knocked Naruto out for a while, having used up a good portion of his chakra just getting to the date in question and then reflecting the killing curse as he and Kurama had.

Harry sat in shock for a few minutes just trying to process all the new information. His parents weren't drunks who abandon him to his aunt and uncle. They had actually loved him. Loved him enough to die for him. Magic was real and he was descended from an ancient legend. It was all too much and he started breaking down crying and the memories contained in the books started to fly around the room. Naruto quickly scooped the poor crying child up in his arms and began comforting him. As he did he watched the memories that flew by, gaining an understanding for his host and becoming increasingly angry as he watched the abuses reigned upon Harry.

In that moment he vowed that whatever happened next he would ensure that this did not continue, despite the fact that he couldn't influence anything outside of the seal. He would find a way damn it.

~**Reality**~

Abe waived goodbye to his best friend and hopped in the car with his mom smiling. "Hi mom!"

Abigail Morgan smiled brightly at her little boy, "Hello Abe, I take it you had a good day at school?" she said as she pulled into traffic and down the street.

Abe nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!" he exclaimed, "I finally got Harry to agree to come over tomorrow!" he said then seemed to realize something, "if that's ok with you and dad," he said sheepishly.

Abigail laughed, "Oh so we finally get to meet the infamous Harry Potter, eh?" she said kindly, "Don't worry I will talk to your father about it."

Abe smiled happily and hummed a happy tune all the way home, chattering about his day. As they pulled into their home on Wisteria Walk Abigail smiled happily at the fond memories it brought. She and Henry had bought the small home a few years ago after she finally convinced him to marry her. They had met eight years ago on the job. They had found an orphaned Abe in the rubble of a building that had been attacked by terrorists. Henry had been the emergency doctor on the scene and they had bonded over the boy but fell in love all on their own. They now worked together at the clinic in Surry. It allowed them to practice their craft but without too much responsibility so that they could take care of Abe.

The two walked in to the house to find Henry working on some paperwork at his desk. The good Doctor looked up and smiled at his family, "Hello Abe, how was school?" he said opening his arms for his son to give him a hug.

"Good dad!" he exclaimed rushing up to his dad and hugging him.

"Good, why don't you go get washed up for dinner." Henry said happily.

"Ok" the energetic boy said rushing up out of the office up the stairs.

Henry laughed after the boy and looked at his wife, "Hello darling," he said sweeping the petite blond into his arms and giving her a kiss.

"Hello my love," she said quietly, "Abe invited his friend Harry for dinner tomorrow I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, finally get to meet the boy our Abe has been jabbering on about for three years now." Henry said calmly. The two laughed and held each other a moment longer before a shriek broke the peace that had settled over their home. The two parents looked at each other in shock before rushing up the stairs to Abe's room to find him staring at his floor. Henry quickly followed the boys gaze to see a shocking sight. A boy about Abe's age lay on the floor bloodied and bruised, from here he could already see the left femur was broken and as he swooped down looking for more injuries he barely registered Abe's strangled cry of "Harry" and Abigail pulling his boy from the room as she ran down to his office to get his medical bag.

One thing was definitely clear in the Doctors mind. Whoever did this would pay, and hard.

**A/N: **I didn't intend for this to become a three way fan fiction but there it is. I hope you like it. I am obviously changing a bit of the Morgan family history to sync Abe's age up with Harry's and there will be a few more changes after that. Please rate and review!


End file.
